Physical Beauty Doesn't Matter
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: "How on earth could a hot and perfect guy like you, like a girl like me, Percy?" I asked him as he sat on the bench shocked. He eased his shock and let me finish. "I mean, I'm not beautiful or anything special..." He reaches for my hand and holds them tight. Then says, "Annabeth, You are special, and physical beauty doesn't matter..." A/N: All Human! (Just to please someone...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I was writing this to be a serious book, but the characters in PJO fit this perfectly. It actually turned out better than I thought it would be! So yeah, i hope you guys review and all that stuff! I accept all suggestions! Even if i don't use it, i will still appreciate it! :D**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

"Annabeth walks down the aisle, backpack slung over her shoulder and jet black hair flowing around behind her as she walks." I turn my head to see Nico vocalizing my every move. He had his cell phone clutched in his grip, holding it as id it was a microphone or a tape recorder. He grinned and continued his mocking. I stopped in between the two rows of seats. He looks up from his crouching position as I bend over to reach his face.

"She turns toward me, stopping in between the seats and bends down to reach my gaze. And then she says-" I stop him with a slug to the arm, which he rubs and whimpers about.

"Shut up, Nico…" I tell him, standing up straight with a grin plastered on my lips. He seemed to get really happy and almost even high as if on drugs. I walked away and I could feel his eyes on my back.

**Nico's POV (brief)**

Oh my god…she actually talked to me, and smiled. Is this a good sign? She must like me in a small way, even in the back of her gothic black little heart that I just adore…

Percy will want to know this, I've been telling him lately about how sexy she is…and he said to go for her! Yay!

**Annabeth's POV...again**

I make my way to my blond haired friend and who seemed different, Thalia, and I catch her trying to sneak a peak at Nico, over the seats. I snort a bit, kind of embarrassed that I did. I placed my backpack on the floor and stood, watching her struggle with seeing him.

"Don't you just think he's so interesting?" I stare at her as she briefly turns her attention to me, before going back to Nico.

"Hello to you too, my morning was great, I ate bacon. Thanks for asking…" I sit down next to her and dig in my bag. It finally captures her whole attention.

"Oh no you don't. You will not spend the first day after summer break sketching in that damn notebook of yours!" She tries to pull my hands out of my bag, but once I find my world-all-wrapped-in-a-paper-binding notebook of art, I cling on for God's sake and don't let go.

We began to make a scene. Other students would watch us, like we were complete idiots or just damn right strange. She gave up and let me have my way. I put a smug look on my face and she punched my arm, though it didn't make much of an impact on me.

I opened up my notebook and found my latest portrait. The one of Thalia. But something was wrong.

"Shit, Thalia! Why did you dye your hair? I already sketched your hair when it was black!" She freaking dyed her hair to blond! I rubbed my temple in frustration and waited for a response.

"Well, you dyed your hair black, from blond, so I wanted to change as well! Look, just keep it black. It can be a remembrance to my was once black hair!" she smiled at me and the bus started to stop. Ugh…not now…

All the girls began to whisper and swoon as Percy stepped on the bus. His black hair was all ruffled up and his eyes gleamed. Shit. Why was I even looking? It's not like he'd ever like me anyway… I mean, he's muscular, tan, has a six-pack, girls follow him, he is funny, and doesn't even know I exist! Well, it looks like I'm pretty much good with that! Don't want a freaking football jock and professional swimmer to bum my sophomore year…

"Don't you think he's sooo hot and dreamy?" Drew said in the seat across from mine. Selena sighed and shook her head.

"How many times do I have to say this, I HAVE A BOYFRIND! I mean, I can't just be with him and stare after hot men!" she said back. I smiled, admiring that she was able to speak her mind without anybody judging her, most of all one person being the biggest bitch, Drew.

"Oh it doesn't matter, honey. Beck doesn't have to know!" Drew smiled while Selena frowned.

"His name is Charlie. Do NOT call him Beck…" Drew rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… I just hope our ease dropper can give us some privacy next time…" she glared at me as I stared at her shocked. I calmed my facial expression to a smug look.

"Well maybe next time, you should talk a little more quiet. By the way, you need to get a vocalist to help you with your singing. I heard you in the bathroom yesterday. I swear you gave birth to a banshee!" a couple oohs and wondering stares at Drew to what she was going to say back. Her face darkened. But she said "whatever" and went back to talking with Selena who was smiling.

"Oh yeah, get some aloe Vera for that burn!" Thalia held our her fist, which I gladly bumped and exploded, before imploding. I could tell Drew was watching us.

The bus halted and we all piled out. Nico waved at me and I half heartedly waved back. _What is with him?_

Homeroom was ea

sy. Except I found Percy in my spot. I took my books and slammed it on the desk he was stealing. He stared at me like I was mad.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Assigned seating…" He sighed and gathered his stuff, letting me slip in the seat while he looked at the chart. He sat beside me if I was correct. Yep. He set his stuff down beside me and sat. Thalia was in front of me, and I kept messing with her hair, French braiding it and making little buns. I got bored while waiting for the bell, so I took out my notebook. Percy looked interested and decided to watch, but eventually let his attention slip away from me.

Thank God…

The door opened and Nico walked in. His black boots that I envied (why won't my dad just buy them for me!), made a creepy sound, and black clothing that I pretty much was also wearing were making Thalia feint. He sat by me…crap.

He lightened up his eyes, and ruffled his hair, before strolling down the aisle and stopping by me. I saw a flash of movement in the corner of my eye, almost like a nod, but didn't care, so I looked back at my work.

"Beautiful drawing, Annabeth…just like you." the lead on my pencil broke.

"Uh thanks…" I looked at him and got really uncomfortable. He sensed this and sat down. Just as the bell rang, letting us loose in hell.

* * *

**Well there you go, I hope you all liked it. Please tell me if I could continue it or not in a review or PM!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

The bell rang, letting us go to our first class. Our Homeroom teacher, Mr. D, as he makes us call him that, passed us our schedules quickly.

* * *

**_SCHEDULE:_**

**_First: Math_**

**_Second: Literature_**

**_Third: English_**

**_Fourth: World History_**

**_Lunch!_**

**_Fifth: Chemistry_**

**_Sixth: Biology_**

**_Elective: Art_**

* * *

I sighed and went out into the busy hall to meet up with Thalia and see what classes we had together.

When I saw her, she looked sad, and she pulled me into the bathroom.

"What?" I ask.

"WHAT? Did you NOT hear that comment Nico made to you? HE LIKES YOU!" I was shocked at her outburst. She was pacing back and forth while I leaned against the mirror.

"Um, okay…" I said, not knowing what to say back.

"OKAY? NO! You have to tell him you don't like him back…you KNOW I like him…That's what a best friend does!" she tells me, stopping her pacing and facing me with desperate eyes.

I sigh. "I'll tell him…" I didn't like him anyways. He wasn't even my friend.

She smiled with glee and hugged me. I smiled, and hugged her back. We broke apart and stepped out into the hall. Then she took my schedule from my hand and compared. Her smile dropped.

"We only have literature, English, and chemistry together…well those and lunch…" she says, handing me my paper back. She smiles.

"See you next period, have fun at math!" she skips away and leaves me on my way to my Algebra 2 class.

I got there pretty quickly, seeing as it was a couple classrooms away from homeroom. I walked in and found a seat. The only seat. That just happened to be next to Percy. Great…

He looked at me and watched as I put my stuff down. I sank into the chair and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, except the teacher.

"Hello, I'm your Algebra 2 teacher, Mr. Asthenia, kind of like Athena, but different. Now, we will start off with a review…" I got bored quickly by Mr. Athens or whatever his name was and I got out my sketch book. I had placed my books in a specific position so that the teacher wouldn't see me doodling instead of taking notes.

"Ms. Chase?" I look up.

"yes, sir?" I ask.

"Would you be so kind as to say the Quadratic formula?" I groan a bit as I only know it in the tune of Pop goes the Weasel.

"ok… X equals negative B, plus and minus the square root, of B squared minus four AC, all over two A…" a couple kids laugh as to why I sang it, but I ignored them and focused on my drawing.

"Thanks you, Ms. Chase. And by the way, that was very creative." I roll my eyes. "Now, Mr. Jackson. In what equation would you use this method?" I almost laugh at how easy this was.

"A Quadratic Equation?" Percy says. The teacher nods.

"That's correct." And the rest I tuned out. I focus on my next portrait. It was Percy. Why I was drawing him, I've no idea. I just needed a specimen.

I hear a "pst" next to me, and I look over at Percy. He was holding a piece of paper with his cell number on it. I looked away. He pst me again and wrote something on the paper.

_I wanna talk to u._

I sighed and took out my cell phone. I made sure it was on silent though. I entered his number.

**Me**: _What?_

Percy looked at his phone and saved me as a contact.

**Perce**: _ur drawing is cool. The 1 from earlier?_

**Me**: _uh, thanks…_

**Perce**: _So, I wanna apologize for being in ur seat this morn_

**Me**: i_t's ok. You didn't know that there was a seating chart._

**Perce**: _and I wanna become friends._

I pause for a moment before replying.

**Me**: _sure, I guess…_

**Perce**: _?_

I chuckled.

**Me**: _boys are so oblivious… and what's with Nico lately?_

**Perce**: _He likes u_

**Me**: _Well, no shit. What I meant was, why is he acting on it now?_

Percy sighed and began to take a while to put his thoughts together.

**Perce**: _Because I told him 2. I am a bit of a ladies' man and I wanted 2 help him. He's liked u since last year._

I almost laugh at loud, but since I would get in trouble, I keep it in.

**Me**: _You? A ladies' man? Yeah right… and I don't even like Nico…_

**Perce**: _well that sucks for him_

**Me**: _why would it suck?_

He didn't have time to respond. The bell rang. I put my cell away and pick up my stuff.

"I will see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Asthenia said.

I escaped into the hall and started off to literature.

"Hey! Wait up!" Percy said. He catches up to me and walks along side with me. "You didn't think you were getting out of my sight _that_ quickly, did you?" I chuckle.

"I didn't know you were my body guard…" I say, walking into Chiron's class, literature. He followed me.

"Haha, very funny." I roll my eyes. "Can I see your schedule?" I put my stuff down on a desk and fish out my schedule from my pocket. He grabs his and compares. The he whistles. I get confused.

"Why the musical note?" I ask. He cracks a smile.

"We have EVERY single class together."

Oh gods PLEASE help me

* * *

**Hi guys. **

**Ok I didn't really like one of the comments I read. It was actually very hurtful. But I'm ignoring it.**

**Please give me some GOOD comments or suggestions. I will accept anything.**

**Also, a blackout has been scheduled for July 13. That's next week, on Friday. Friday the 13th. Sweet.**

**Please participate in it EVEN if you are against violence, sexual scenes, etc. They are still other people's stories and they were probably worked hard on. No one should have to lose their stories.**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**~B-D of A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

I groaned and walked in. Every single class with Percy…

Just SHOOT ME now…

We got inside and in the back of the classroom were Thalia and a boy next to her. I tried to go ahead of Percy but he seemed to know the guy and was ecstatic to talk to him.

"Grove!" Percy said, holding out a fist for the boy.

"Perce!" the bushy haired boy said back, bumping his fast before exploding and then imploding it. My mouth fell. That was _Thalia's_ and _my_ thing; therefore, it wasn't theirs.

I growled and sat next to Thalia, ignoring the Chatty Kathy's behind us socializing.

We all took our seats when a man in a wheelchair strolled in and got ready the class.

"Good Morning class, Good news! We'll be studying mythology for this year!" I put on a smile and was pretty interested. I was about to only focus on the lesson (for once in my life) before I felt a vibration in my boot. I jerked.

**Thals: What's w/ u & Percy?**

**Me: We have every single class together…that's what…**

**Thals: haha have u talked?**

**Me: a bit.**

**Thals: what he say?**

**M: um…he apologized this morning, we talked about Nico liking me and how much it bugged me and stuff, he liked my drawing, and he wants to be friends.**

Thalia didn't text back for a while, and I felt her eyes on me.

**Me: Thals?**

**Thals: um…we'll talk later…**

I sighed and knew something was up…

* * *

**Yo. Super short chapter guys. Sorry. Haven't updated in forever, but I wanted to update a little.**

**B-D of A**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
